finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Goblin Punch
.]] Goblin Punch , also known as GblinPnch, is a recurring ability of Goblin-type monsters and is a Blue Magic spell. It tends to have a random factor affecting its damage. It usually deals more damage if the caster's and the enemies' levels are the same. Oftentimes the spell costs no MP and deals non-elemental physical damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Goblin Punch is used by the Goblin summon dealing weak non-elemental damage to one enemy. In the 3D version, Goblin Punch instead deals moderate non-elemental damage. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Goblin Punch is Goblin's attack when summoned. It deals weak non-elemental damage to one enemy. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Goblin Punch is used by the Goblin summon. It deals damage to an enemy with base power 8, and costs 1 MP to cast. Final Fantasy V Goblin Punch costs 0 MP and deals massive damage to enemies with a level equal to the caster's. Otherwise it deals damage equal to what the fight command would normally do, except it ignores rows. In either case, the attack ignores evasion. There is a glitch where using the Power Drink item only enhances the power of the Goblin Punch, and no other attacks. There is also a glitch where if the player has the Excalipoor, or any staff/rod with a "false" attack power listed, equipped and uses Goblin Punch, the coding that causes the Excalipoor to do 1 damage will be ignored, allowing one to potentially deal massive damage. Both glitches are fixed in the mobile and Steam versions. Final Fantasy VII Goblin Punch is learned as an Enemy Skill from the Goblin enemy and deals damage equal to 75% of Attack, but x8 of the damage if the target is of equal level, and requires no MP to use. The skill can also be of use at the Gold Saucer Battle Square if one has their weapon broken as Goblin Punch will still do normal damage. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- There are five versions of Goblin Punch. They are all Command Materia. The base Goblin Punch has Zack wind up for several seconds before unleashing a powerful attack. It uses 10 AP. Iron Fist is a slightly stronger Goblin Punch that also costs 10 AP. Magical Punch costs 99 MP and inflicts more damage the closer Zack is to max MP. Hammer Punch costs 99 AP and does higher damage as Zack is closer to max AP. The strongest form, Costly Punch, expends 1/128th of Zack's max HP, doing greater damage as Zack is low on HP, and costs no AP. It will deal 0 damage if Zack's HP is greater than 1.11x his max HP. Even if he is at max HP, Costly Punch often does 9999 damage (up to 99,999 if Zack can break the damage limit). Goblin Punch can be stolen from the boss in mission 4-4-4, and one can also be obtained in the waterfall minigame near Gongaga. Final Fantasy IX Quina can learn Goblin Punch by eating a Goblin or Goblin Mage. The damage dealt increases the closer the caster's level is to the target's. It is also affected by the caster's strength and the target's Defense, as well as any status effects. The ability costs 4 MP to use. It can't be reflected and works with Return Magic. If the caster's level is not the same as the target's level, then the damage formula follows the normal Blue Magic formula. If the level is the same, it uses the following formula instead: : Base = 20 : Bonus = (Mag + Lv) ... + Mag) / 8 + (Mag + Lv) : Damage = Base * Bonus Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Goblin Punch is the Esper Goblin's attack and deals basic damage. Final Fantasy XIII The enemies Munchkin, Goblin, and Borgbear use the ability Goblin Punch. The ability deals moderate physical damage. This ability is only used when Munchkin, Goblin, and Borgbear have status enhancements bestowed on them. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Goblin Punch is enemy-exclusive ability available to Goblin, Munchkin, Moblin, Buccaboo, and Gancanagh usable only under the effects of Goblinhancement are stacked on them. In addition to normal damage, Goblin Punch also inflicts heavy Wound damage. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy Tactics Gobbledyguck is the only enemy that can naturally use Goblin Punch; however, both Black Goblin and Goblin can also use it when an ally with the Monster Skill ability is next to it. It does damage equal to the user's max HP - current HP. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Goblin Punch is learned from Goblins, and costs 8 MP to cast. Its base attack power is higher than a regular attack. It is worth noting that this spell can be missed permanently after a certain point, as regular Goblins become extinct. Goblin Punch does a normal 100% damage attack, but the final damage is subject to extra variance: : Final Damage = * Damage / 256 (50% to 150% of damage) Final Fantasy Dimensions Goblins use Goblin Punch an an attack. Dissidia Final Fantasy Bartz Klauser can use Goblin Punch while in EX Mode. It is a short-ranged HP attack performed by pressing and . The attack hits opponents for Bravery damage and knocks them away, causing Wall Rush. If Bartz and his opponent are the same level, Goblin Punch deals eight times as much damage. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Goblin Punch is Bartz's EX Mode attack, unchanged from ''Dissidia. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Goblin Punch is one of Bartz moves. He can use also chain Goblin Punch to missiles. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Goblin Punch is an active physical ability that inflicts neutral physical damage on a single target for 4 AP. It hits multiple times and has low topple strength. It can be used by Goblin. It is also an enemy ability used by Goblin. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Gallery FFIV SNES Goblin Punch.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIV Goblin Punch.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Goblin Punch.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). TAY PSP Goblin Punch.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). GoblinPunch-ff5-snes.jpg|''Final Fantasy V'' (SNES). GoblinPunch-FF5-GBA.png| Final Fantasy V (GBA). FFV iOS Goblin Punch.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (mobile). FFVII Goblin Punch.png|''Final Fantasy VII. VIICC Goblin Punch.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. VIICC Iron Fist.jpg|Iron Fist in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. VIICC Magical Punch.jpg|Magical Punch in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. VIICC Hammer Punch.jpg|Hammer Punch in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFIX Goblin Punch.png|''Final Fantasy IX. RW Goblin Punch.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFT Goblin Punch.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Goblin Punch.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFD Goblin Punch.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFF2015 Blue Mage.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. PFF Goblin Punch.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Goblin Punch - Blue Mage (M) SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Goblin Punch - Quina SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFIX. FFAB Goblin Punch - Blue Mage (M) SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Goblin Punch - Quina SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFIX. FFAB Goblin Punch - Quina SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIX. FFAB Goblin Punch - Quina SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIX. Goblin Punch Brigade.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFAB Goblin Punch - Quina Legend SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFIX. FFAB Goblin Punch - Quina Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFIX. FFAB Goblin Punch - Bartz Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFV. FFAB Goblin Punch - Quina Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFIX. FFAB Goblin Punch - Bartz Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFV. FFAB Goblin Punch - Quina Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFIX. FFRK Goblin Punch.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Goblin Punch.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology The Goblin Punch is likely inspired by Germanic mythology where troll and goblin creatures often fought bare-handed. Category:Non-elemental enemy abilities Category:Summon abilities Category:Recurring Blue Magic it:Pugno Goblin